Power of Rumors
by Sister-Cousin
Summary: Mysterious rumors have been spreading around the halls of Degrassi Community High causing lots of DRAMA! Break-Ups, Make-Ups, and New Friendships, but who is spreading all these lies? R&R It’s gonna be INTENSE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Toby Isaacs and JT Yorke walk into Degrassi Community School together.  
  
They go to their lockers.  
  
"So it's just another Wednesday, Tobs," said JT.  
  
"Yeah, the chess match is during lunch today," Toby replied.  
  
"Oh common Toby, why can't we just hang out?" JT asked.  
  
"It's important to me," said Toby.  
  
Paige runs up to JT, completely ignoring Toby.  
  
"Hi JT! What's up?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Until you came," JT responded.  
  
"Anyway, I'm having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It's un-chaperoned, duh! Like I would have a party with parents!?" said Paige. "So do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure! Got nothing else to do," said JT.  
  
"What about our sleepover?" Toby asked.  
  
"Another time Toby. This is a party we're talking about, why would I miss it?" JT asked. Paige laughed.  
  
"So I'll see you at lunch?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" said JT.  
  
Paige left to catch up with Hazel and Jimmy.  
  
"JT! You said we could have a whole boys' night."  
  
"Toby, you can cover for me while I chill at the party."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"Um, no. My dream is coming true. Paige actually wants me around, I'm not going to miss that chance for some boys' night," said JT.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not always going to cover for you. Now let's go to homeroom before we end up late."  
  
JT and Toby walk to homeroom together.  
  
Toby and JT spent the day trying to hang out more. Things were going good. Then lunch time came. JT decided to be fair and spend his lunch with Toby and the chess club.  
  
Ellie, Ashley and Marco were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
"I so failed that math test," said Marco.  
  
"Marci, you studied. You're doing so well in math. Stop complaining about it. It's just one test. You'll probably get an A+," said Ellie.  
  
"I can't believe you're so cool about it," said Ashley.  
  
"Actually, I did pretty badly. I didn't do yesterday's math homework."  
  
"Ellie, what's going on? Your grades have been slipping," said Ashley.  
  
"Thanks, MOM!" said Ellie.  
  
"Seriously El, you should study more. Maybe I can come over after school or something and help you," said Marco.  
  
"Sure. So cool of you," said Ellie.  
  
Dylan Michaelchuk from grade 12 stops at their table. "Hey Marco," said Dylan, smiling.  
  
"Um, hi Dylan," said Marco, kind of smiling back.  
  
"Hi girls."  
  
"Hi Dylan," Ellie and Ashley say simultaneously.  
  
"I'll catch you girls later. And I'll be seeing you, Marco!" said Dylan. He then left to join his friends at another table.  
  
"Why don't you just ask Dylan out?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Yeah, he is constantly flirting!" said Ashley.  
  
"No, I'm not ready to be revealed to the entire school," said Marco. "Whatever," said Ellie.  
  
"Your loss," said Ashley. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I just want you to know that degrassicutie1 and me sister- cousin are writing this fanfic together so she deserves credit too. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the end of the day Marco, Spinner and Jimmy headed over to Craig's for band practice. They were playing so loud and it was making Caitlin and Joey very annoyed because after all they were trying to eat a romantic meal. So Joey just decided to go knock on the garage door.  
  
"Guys can you turn down the volume?" He asks but nobody hears him so  
  
he invited himself in. "Lower it down now!"  
  
"Oh Joey hey. Did you say something?" Craig says.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What? I can't hear you." He shouts while they continue to play. Joey  
  
gets frustrated and walks over and takes out the plug. Everybody stops  
  
except Spinner. They all stand there watching him trying not to laugh.  
  
"Uh Spinner we stopped like minutes ago." Jimmy says.  
  
"We did? I knew that. I was just . . ."  
  
"Caught in a lie so why did you stop us? We were doing really good." Jimmy asks.  
  
"Caitlin and me were trying to have a romantic dinner but we can't because you are so loud. And yeah I suppose you're doing better." Joey replies.  
  
"You can say it! WE suck, don't we?" Craig asks knowing it is true. "No well I wouldn't put it like that. You need more practice so continue if you must." Then he leaves.  
  
"I guess we could stop for the day. So did everybody get invited to Paige's Party?" Craig asks.  
  
"Of Course I did. So guys who are you taking?" Spinner says finally stepping away from the drums.  
  
"I'm dateless.... sadly. Maybe I'll take Hazel or something like that." Jimmy says.  
  
"Nobody asked me either so I'm dateless too." Marco replies looking at the ground.  
  
"You could take Ellie but wait you're gay so that won't work out. Too bad for you." Spinner says with a smirk.  
  
"Spinner you're full of it." Jimmy shouts.  
  
"Jimmy thanks but I can stick up for myself. So shut-up. Believe it or not Spinner, not everyone is like you."  
  
"Amen to that." Craig yells and they laugh but Spinner just frowns. "I'm messing with you. Remember what you do but instead everybody laughs when I do it. Forgive me Spin."  
  
"You're on a roll. Don't stop." Jimmy says and they laugh some more.  
  
"You're all just jealous because I have a better sense of humor so you can say all you want."  
  
"Don't be bitter. It's not like you." Craig says.  
  
The phone rings while J.T is in his room with the stereo playing in the background. He picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello this is J.T. speaking."  
  
"J.T. it's Toby."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well you don't sound happy to hear from me."  
  
"No, it's not that. I was just hoping it was Paige calling. You know how it is."  
  
"No not really. Do I have to remind you that she's with Spinner? Spinner, the guy who is you're worst enemy."  
  
"So I can handle it. Paige is in love with me. She just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Ah ha too and I'm a babe magnet. Stay away from Paige or else you'll have to deal with Spinner. It's not a pretty site believe me. I've been there and it's not a pretty situation."  
  
"You worry to much. Like I said I can handle this. I just need a plan."  
  
"Good luck in that department." Toby says and laughs.  
  
"You won't be laughing when I prove you wrong."  
  
"I'll stop when I see you dating but who knows how long that will take."  
  
"Why am I talking to you about this? You obviously don't back me up on this one."  
  
"Sorry, seriously. I'm done for now."  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you anymore." Just then he gets another caller on the other line. "Toby I have some one on the other line." Turns out it was Paige so J.T. totally ignores Toby's phone call so Toby finally hangs up the phone. He couldn't believe his best friend is breaking their friendship because of a girl but now Toby saw how it was?  
  
Will Toby and J.T. remain friends tomorrow?  
  
What will be J.T.'s plan to get Paige to like him?  
  
You'll find out next if you review this chapter. Next chapter will be written by Degrassicutie1. There's more to come......... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day at school, Toby comes by himself. JT was not there when he went to his house.  
  
Maybe he had something to do at school, Toby thought, then again it's JT we're talking about.  
  
Toby entered Degrassi Community School. He saw JT with Paige, Spinner and Hazel.  
  
"Hi JT," said Toby. JT saw Toby, but decided to ignore him. Toby just left and went to homeroom.  
  
"Bye Paige," said JT. He then walked into homeroom. He saw Emma and Toby sitting at a table with Chris.  
  
"Hey guys," said JT.  
  
"Yo wazzup JT!" said Chris.  
  
"Nothing C-Dog just chillin' with my girl Paige," said JT.  
  
"You wish," said Emma.  
  
"Ha ha, but I'll prove you wrong. So what's up Toby?" JT asked.  
  
"Why did you ignore me?" Toby asked.  
  
"I did not ignore you," said JT.  
  
"Liar! I said hi, you turned around, then just ignored me."  
  
"Toby, sorry. I was just into an important conversation," said JT.  
  
"About what? Your little plan to get Paige? Never gonna happen," said Toby. Chris and Emma laughed.  
  
"Very funny Toby, but as you can see, I'm popular now. So Paige is probably falling head over heels for me."  
  
"JT please tell me the truth. For real." Chris and Emma laugh again.  
  
"Forget you," said JT. The bell rings for the end of homeroom. Everyone goes to their next class.  
  
It is now lunchtime. Marco, Ashley, Ellie and Terri are eating together.  
  
"So what's new?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Paige is having a party. I guess I'll go," said Ashley.  
  
"You're going to a party without me?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No way . . . I'll bring you with me. I would never ditch my best friend," said Ashley. Terri feels a little guilt.  
  
"Look Ter, I'm sorry we aren't that close anymore. But you know that you will always be best friends too, okay?" said Ashley.  
  
"I can live with that," said Terri. "Anyway, I'm going to Paige's party too!" "It's tomorrow," said Marco.  
  
"Are you going with a certain someone?" Ellie asked.  
  
"No, not Dylan, okay?" said Marco.  
  
"Just ask him," said Terri.  
  
"It's not that hard," said Ashley.  
  
"Hey guys!" said Dylan. "Hi Marco."  
  
"Uh, hi," said Marco.  
  
"So are you going to Paige's party?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I mean, with anyone?"  
  
"No. I guess I'll see you there," said Marco.  
  
"Um . . . okay." Dylan left. He felt rejected.  
  
"That was pretty mean," said Ellie.  
  
"I'm just not ready for this," said Marco.  
  
Meanwhile, Toby was sitting at a table, watching Kendra and Liberty play chess. Nadia was watching them too.  
  
"Where's JT?" Toby asked. "He said he would be here for the chess meet."  
  
"Check mate!" Liberty screamed.  
  
"She wins again," said Kendra.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll win next time," said Nadia.  
  
"Sure . . . ." said Liberty.  
  
"The game is over. Where is JT?" Toby asked again.  
  
"Look's like he had something better to do," said Kendra. She pointed to him in another area. Toby turned around to look. He saw JT flirting with Paige. Toby decided to go over there.  
  
"So hi JT," said Toby. "I thought you were going to watch the chess meet with me."  
  
"JT? You like chess?" Paige asked. Spinner and Hazel laughed. "Me? Chess? Toby, the geeks are in the other corner," said JT, feeling guilty for what he said. Toby was hurt. He had nothing to say. He just left.  
  
"What a dork," said Hazel.  
  
"He's such a loser," said Spinner.  
  
"Yeah, totally!" said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, they're such dorks," J.T said even though he didn't agree with it. Today is when he learned what peer pressure can do to you.  
  
Okay next chapter will be written by me. I hope you all enjoyed. Read and review. Thanks! Bye for Now . . . . . . . . . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Written by Sister-Cousin  
  
It's morning at Degrassi Community School, just a normal day so far. Toby and Kendra are in front of the school just talking about the latest addition of "World Of Anime" magazine.  
  
"Yeah that comic was really cool but kind of graphic. Blood makes me queasy."  
  
"Uh yeah I guess so . . ." Toby says but is interrupted by J.T. Toby rolls his eyes because he still doesn't forgive J.T. for denying their friendship the other day.  
  
"Hey Kendra and Toby." JT says.  
  
"What are you doing here? The stuck up snob crowd is over at that table." Toby replies while pointing to Paige and the other "in" crowd people.  
  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Are you really that blind or just ignorant?" Kendra waves good-bye pointing to the inside of school.  
  
"I'll be there in a few." Toby says.  
  
"Why are you being so rude to me?"  
  
"Because you completely treated me like dirt yesterday. What makes you think you can step all over me like that? I thought we were friends. Maybe I just took too much for granted." He says and walks away but J.T. runs after him and catches up.  
  
"Toby, I'm sorry but I have other friends besides you and if you haven't noticed you aren't exactly popular?"  
  
"So is that what it is? You and me were best friends and I should come first before something stupid such as popularity."  
  
"Well excuse me for wanting to be cool."  
  
"Well I see it as being shallow. I got to go talk Kendra, a true friend." Toby says and then he walks away leaving J.T. speechless. He just watched his best friend walk away not believing their friendship is part of the past.  
  
Kendra and Toby are in the hallway joined by Emma and Chris.  
  
"So what's up with J.T.?" Emma asks.  
  
"How should I know? I don't even know who he is anymore?"  
  
"I guess we lost him along with Manny." Emma says.  
  
"Yep I guess so. At least I have you guys as friends and Kendra as my girlfriend." He smiles and Kendra looks at him in a strange way.  
  
"So are you guys going to the party?" Chris asks.  
  
"I don't think so since I'm not invited."  
  
"Oh that's too bad. Well I suppose you and Kendra can hang out."  
  
"Actually I have other plans." Kendra adds.  
  
"Huh? You do?" Toby says kind of surprised but more disappointed.  
  
"Yeah I do. Sorry about that. Well I got to go talk to my brother about something."  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Emma says and Toby does too.  
  
"Toby, maybe she' s just busy. Don't worry about it. Things will work out."  
  
"What is there to work out?" He asks and walks away thinking what's happening? What's with Kendra?  
  
Manny is by her locker as Craig walks by. She sees J.T and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. J.T was surprised but Craig didn't see. Then Manny pushes J.T to the side, disappointed.  
  
"Make up your mind. What was that about?" J.T asks Manny.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"That doesn't just happen everyday so what is it? Are you trying to make Craig jealous or something?" J.T asks.  
  
"No," J.T stares at her like he knows she's lying, "Yeah so will you be my pretend boyfriend just for awhile? Pretty please." Manny says begging.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Duh of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I guess you aren't but why would someone like Craig be jealous of me?"  
  
"Are you saying no to me?"  
  
"Um . . . I'm not sure."  
  
"What is it? I thought you liked me." Manny says pretty sure that he did. Paige walks by with Spinner.  
  
"I still like you but..."  
  
"But you like Paige more?"  
  
"Yeah hope you don't totally hate me. I just wish she was my girlfriend instead of Spinner's"  
  
"I have an idea but you probably will hate it. Never mind! Forget we had this conversation." She closes her locker waiting for J.T to ask what was on her mind and sure enough he did.  
  
"Okay what is your plan?"  
  
"Well you and me can date but it's just a cover up. Paige will get jealous because we will seem so in love but just for pretend. Then she will want you all to her little self."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Hello this is Manny you are talking about of course I'm sure." Then she held his hand and they walked off as a couple making heads turn.  
  
It is lunchtime and Terri, Ellie, Marco and Ashley are sitting at a table together.  
  
"Woo did you just see what I saw?" Terri asks.  
  
"Yeah weird. Manny and J.T. I'm speechless. Ashley?" Marco asks Ashley who is in a trance.  
  
"What do I care?" Ashley says going back to eating.  
  
"Well Manny is the one who was dating Craig. Well aren't you just a little curious about Manny and J.T.?" Marco asks.  
  
"Again what do I care?"  
  
"Yeah Marco just drop it. You're making Ashley upset." Ellie replies.  
  
"I don't think she wants to hear any more about the girl who Craig chose over her. Oops did I just say that?" Terri says and then covers her mouth.  
  
"It's okay Ter. I know the facts and besides I was planning to break up with him anyways."  
  
Ellie says, "Shall we move on? So Marco what's up with you and Dylan?"  
  
"Nothings up. Everything's just as it always was and always will be."  
  
"I don't get it. Are you saying that you're never going to make your move? It just doesn't sound like you." Ellie said kind of confused.  
  
"I just don't want people to know. I mean I've never experienced these kind of feelings. You have no idea what I'm going through." Marco shouts.  
  
"Geez don't make such a scene. Just calm down." Ellie says.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just don't want to talk about this anymore. It's my problem so let me handle it."  
  
"I'm your friend. Don't you think I would understand but I can't force it out of you." Ellie replies and Marco begins to feel bad but he really doesn't feel like explaining how he feels to Ellie even though they are friends. At one time they were even more than friends. If anybody should understand sure enough it would be her.  
  
Dylan comes by and sits down to join them and everyone is silent and just stare at one another.  
  
"What's up? You guys always have something to say." Dylan asked.  
  
"Nothing's up. Isn't that right Marco?" Ellie says nudging Marco with her elbow.  
  
"Yep everything's just great. I got to go to my locker. I have a test next period and I didn't study. Later!" Marco says and rushes to get away.  
  
"Wonder what's up with him? Hopefully he'll come to his senses for my sister's party."  
  
Emma is in homeroom along with JT and Manny but she wouldn't mind if Manny wasn't there ever since their little fight in the hallway. JT had his arm around Manny's shoulder and they were acting all lovey dubby. Emma thought it was sickening and unbelievable. Something was up and she was going to find out.  
  
"JT can you help me with some of my homework? Emma asked.  
  
"JT's busy, do both of us a favor and leave. I'll even point into the direction." Manny says in a snotty way.  
  
"I believe I was asking JT not you."  
  
"JT are you going to let her talk to me like that?"  
  
"Manny I'll be back in a minute." JT replies so him and Emma walk to where they can talk in private. Emma hits him in the side.  
  
"What was that for?" He asks.  
  
"Oh I think you know what it was for. First you treat Toby like a jerk and then you go around dating Manny. I thought you liked Paige."  
  
"I did. I mean I do. This is all just temporary. Excuse but I need to go back to my girlfriend." JT says.  
  
"Fine but I don't know what's got in to you." Emma shouts and walks away leaving JT stunned once again, twice in one day.  
  
It's the end of the day and Marco is standing outside waiting for his car ride home. His mom was supposed to pick him up but it was already a half an hour after school got out. Marco was about to walk but just then Dylan drove up to the curb.  
  
"Hey Marco need a ride?" Dylan shouted.  
  
"My mom should be here in a few." Marco replied.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Okay" Marco says and gets into the front seat with Dylan. The radio is pretty loud so Marco can't hear Dylan but then he turns down the stereo.  
  
"So how your day? During lunch you seemed kind a nervous or something."  
  
"Uh I did? I wasn't. I just needed to study but I passed so that's good."  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"No not at all. Why?"  
  
"No big reason. I was just wondering so do you want to go with me to the party? It will be fun. You can meet me there if you want."  
  
"Um I don't know. My mom she might not . . . never mind. It's stupid."  
  
"Oh I know what you're trying to say. My dad was the same way at first. He didn't really approve of me being gay but he got use to the idea. Your parents will too. It's all a matter of time."  
  
"Yeah time. Well here's my stop. Thanks for the ride. See yah later."  
  
"Wait so about the party you in?"  
  
"Sure." Marco says shyly still a little shaky of the whole idea. His parents still didn't know about him being gay. He wasn't sure on how they would react. They always pictured him settling down with a nice girl and having a lot of grandkids but he supposed that would all change.  
  
TO BE COTINUED   
  
Please read and review and we'll update. Next chapter will be by Degrassictuie1. Thanks for all you reviewers. I appreciate it!!!!! 8) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Written by Degrassicutie1  
  
The next day at Degrassi Community School things are going haywire lately. Ashley comes to school by herself. She sees Craig. She purposely bumps into him.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Ashley. She bends down to pick up her books.  
  
"You know you did that on purpose," said Craig. "I've gotta go now."  
  
"Craig, wait! I just wanted to say that . . . that . . .I, um, still wanna be friends. Us not talking has made me upset. I am still angry at you for everything, but I don't want to have this tension between us. Maybe we could take things real slow, you think?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Well, since you're willing to. I guess so," said Craig.  
  
"That's good. See you in homeroom?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Craig.  
  
"Later," said Ashley. Ashley leaves to homeroom. Craig continues down to his locker.  
  
Manny and JT are standing together by JT's locker.  
  
"If Craig passes by, we have to start kissing," said Manny.  
  
"Why?" JT asked.  
  
"So we could make him jealous, what else?" said Manny.  
  
"He's coming!" said JT.  
  
Craig walks to his locker. Manny and JT start kissing. Craig closes his locker door and turns around to see Manny and JT still kissing.  
  
Whoa, Craig thought, Manny is with another guy? So soon?  
  
Manny and JT finally stop kissing. They walk hand in hand to homeroom.  
  
Oh god, thought Craig, I can't deal with this. Things are just getting better with Ashley.  
  
The day continues pretty fast. It is finally lunch time.  
  
Marco, Ellie and Ashley are sitting together at a table in the court yard.  
  
"Marco, don't you have any news?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No," said Marco.  
  
"I heard from Dylan that you two are going to the party together!" Ashley screamed.  
  
"Whoa...and you didn't tell me?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Calm down! It is just a party," said Marco.  
  
"No it isn't JUST a party. You're going with your true love," said Ellie.  
  
"This is so exciting! I've gotta help you plan," said Ashley.  
  
"Both of you need to seriously stop, I'm not interested in this girl gossip."  
  
"This isn't girl gossip, this is Marco gossip!" said Ellie.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Just chill," said Marco.  
  
Craig sees Manny sitting with JT. He approaches her table.  
  
"Manny, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Craig asked.  
  
"JT and I are sorta busy," said Manny.  
  
"Yeah, you mind?" JT asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Now."  
  
"Okay. Relax," said Manny. "I'll be back, sugar."  
  
"I'll be waiting, honey bun."  
  
"Since when are you and JT dating?" Craig asked.  
  
"Since a week," said Manny. "What is your problem?"  
  
"You can't just go from guy to guy," said Craig.  
  
"Why not? You went from girl to girl!" said Manny.  
  
"That's not the point," said Craig.  
  
"I get the point. You're just jealous. Now excuse me, I have a boyfriend to kiss."  
  
Manny walks away disgusted. What is his problem?  
  
Manny thought, then again, the plan is working!  
  
Lunch was over. The last two periods went by slowly. Then when school was over, everyone walked out slowly because they were so tired and exhausted from all the lectures and teachers' mouths moving all day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Written by Sister-Cousin  
  
Hazel and Terri are at Paige's house getting ready for the party. They just got back from the grocery store and the party store and bought tons of things for the party. Paige wanted people to be talking about it for a long time. It was going to be the best party ever. At least she hoped so.  
  
"Paige where do you want me to put the purple tube lights?" Hazel asked.  
  
"I don't care. Use your creative side." Paige replied while grabbing a bag of BBQ chips, which happens to be Spinner's favorite. Oh but he's not really that picky when it comes to junk food.  
  
"Alrighty then I still have no idea what I'm doing." Hazel said quietly to herself.  
  
"So how many people are coming, Paige?" Terri asked.  
  
"Oh hopefully the whole school. Do you know how popular I am?"  
  
"Yeah you tell me everyday. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Visiting my Grandma so they won't be back till like Monday or something but definitely not tonight." "It's your house."  
  
"Guys stop worrying about it. Let's just have fun, shall we? Us girls just wanna have fun. I got to go get ready. Are you girls okay with that?" Paige asked.  
  
"Aren't you already dressed?"  
  
"Heck no. I'll be upstairs. Just shout if you need any advice!" She said and then ran up stairs. Her brother was in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
"Hey Dylan, looking good."  
  
"Yep and you looks okay yourself."  
  
"You're funny. I'm not dressed yet. I have the perfect outfit so don't be disappointed if I'm better dressed."  
  
"Ah ha you can keep dreaming."  
  
"Are you going anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah I'm going to go pick someone up? I got to go. I'll be in time for the party. Bye sis!"  
  
"See you later."  
  
Toby was sitting by his computer bored and had absolutely nothing to do. He decided to call Emma because he wasn't speaking to JT anymore. Maybe she wanted to go see a movie or something. Anything but stay home.  
  
"Hey Emma."  
  
"Oh hi Toby! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing and you?" Toby replied.  
  
"Well I'm busy getting ready."  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Paige's party. I can't believe she actually invited me. I'm so excited. Chris and me are going."  
  
"Oh that should be fun. I guess I better let you go."  
  
"No you don't have to hang up. Hey why don't you come with us? It will be fun."  
  
"I don't wanna tag along. You should go and have fun without me and I wasn't even invited. The "in" crowd and me live in completely different worlds."  
  
"Don't think that way. There will be so many people there that even Paige won't know who she invited and didn't invite."  
  
"Uh I don't think so. I'll just do some homework or get a head start on that biology essay."  
  
"If that's what you want. Have fun!" Emma said.  
  
"It's not likely." He said and hung up without even saying good-bye. Then he said, "I don't want to go to a stupid party anyway." But deep inside he wanted to go but what's the use he thought. He would never be welcomed. Chris was at Emma's house and came out of the kitchen with a couple of sodas.  
  
"Emma, what are you thinking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Toby," She replied.  
  
"Should I be worried about that?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing like that but he just seems unhappy. I tried inviting him to come to the party with us and he turned it down."  
  
"Maybe he just had something else to do."  
  
"I just feel bad. Maybe I should just go hang out with him. He's had a though week."  
  
"I was really excited about the party, Em. You can't please everybody."  
  
"You're right I guess. Come on we better get ready and leave."  
  
"Now that is what I like to hear." Chris said, smiles, and then kissed Emma on the cheek. There was still a couple more hours until the party. Dylan drives up to Marco's house and honks the horn. Marco hears the car pulling up to the driveway. 'Oh I'm so nervous' Marco thought while checking his hair for the 5th time.  
  
"Marco, somebody is here for you." His father shouted from the living room. Marco rushed out of his room to greet Dylan at the door.  
  
"Dad I love you but I really got to get going." Marco said.  
  
"Honey why can't we meet your friend?"  
  
"He's really shy. Now I don't want to keep him waiting." Marco said and before his parents could say anything more he was out the door. Marco slowly walked over to the car. Was this a date or just a friend kind of thing? Who knew? He got into the car.  
  
"Hey Dylan! Thanks for giving me a ride. It would have been so embarrassing if my parents dropped me off."  
  
"Ah ha I've been there and it was pretty awkward. Yeah that's the word." Dylan replied while driving.  
  
"So is Paige all excited about the party?"  
  
"Sure is and by the time we get there she'll be going insane. Parties are her thing, you know?"  
  
"Oh my parents are never out of town so I never have the chance to have a party."  
  
"Well then you're always invited to our party." Dylan said and Marco looked at him for a few seconds and then looked away.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem. Look we've arrived."  
  
"Cool." Marco said not really having anything to say. It sounded lame but hey Dylan bought it.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. I just haven't had time to work on it but now it's done. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Written by Degrassicutie1  
  
The party was going pretty well. Everyone was dancing and having a good time.  
  
"This is a great party, Paige," JT said. "You always throw the best parties."  
  
"Thanks JT, that's so sweet of you," said Paige.  
  
"Now Scott was checking me out, let's go talk to him!" Hazel said.  
  
"Okay, chill Hun. Later JT," said Paige.  
  
"This is fun," said Emma. "Enjoying myself with you and for once without distractions," said Emma.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling!" said Chris. He gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't make the other guys jealous," said Emma.  
  
"Why not? They should be anyway," said Chris.  
  
"Hate to admit it, but I'm having a good time!" said Ashley.  
  
"I'm glad that we are able to still be friends," said Craig.  
  
"Me too," said Ashley. "Whoa, is that Manny?"  
  
"Hey Craig, how are you?" Manny asked.  
  
"Maybe you should just hang with JT," said Craig.  
  
"You look really good tonight," said Manny.  
  
"Let's just go Craig," said Ashley.  
  
"Yeah," said Craig.  
  
"Uh, I messed up again," Manny, muttered under her breath.  
  
Marco was sitting in the corner with Dylan.  
  
"This is a great party, so why aren't we dancing?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Look, you may be used to this, but I'm not," said Marco.  
  
"I know how hard it is, but it is time to move on," said Dylan.  
  
"You just don't understand what I'm going through. You have experience," said Marco.  
  
"Why are you pushing me away? I'm only concerned," said Dylan.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just confused. Let's dance," said Marco.  
  
"Okay," said Dylan.  
  
Toby enters the party. People around were looking at him, as if he doesn't belong.  
  
"Toby? Why are you here?" Paige asked. "No offense, Hun but you were certainly not invited."  
  
"He's with us," said Chris.  
  
"Whatever," said Paige.  
  
"Thanks Chris," said Toby.  
  
"So you decided to come!" said Emma. "That's great. Now let's party!"  
  
"Nah, I'll just chill out for a bit," said Toby. "You guys go on."  
  
"Okay," said Emma.  
  
"Tobs, why are you here? You know that you just don't belong at this kind of party," said JT.  
  
"You are not my friend anymore so I don't need advice from you, okay?" said Toby.  
  
"All I'm saying is that no one wants you around," said JT.  
  
"Oh, but I know something that will make everyone want me around more," said Toby.  
  
"Toby, you wouldn't dare," said JT.  
  
"Would I?" Toby asked.  
  
Toby turned off the music. Everyone got mad.  
  
"What was that for?" screamed a girl.  
  
"Attention everyone. Hate to interrupt your fun, but I will anyway," said Toby.  
  
"Toby, don't do this," said JT.  
  
"It's pretty obvious that no one wants me here at this party. But before I go, let me tell you a story."  
  
"Hurry up," said Hazel.  
  
"Us guys have all had wet dreams. But none like this one. You see, my friend JT has had a lot of wet dreams. I can tell you about one. In the morning, JT woke up and I could feel the fresh wetness on his bed. He was in dreams of someone so unlikely, it made me laugh so much," said Toby.  
  
"Okay, I'm lost," said Jimmy.  
  
"So is JT, in dreams of Ashley," said Toby.  
  
Bunches of people were laughing their heads off.  
  
"JT, that is so hilarious," said Emma.  
  
"Shut up," said JT.  
  
"JT, you perv!" Ashley screamed. She then slapped JT and ran out.  
  
"You idiot!" said Craig.  
  
"God Toby, why'd you have to do that?" JT asked.  
  
"I'm not your friend anymore, so I can say anything I want!" said Toby. "Now you're feeling all embarrassed, right? Good for you because that is how I felt when you ditched me for the popular crowd. I felt hurt, abandoned and stupid. Stupid for ever being friends with you."  
  
Toby left the party angrily.  
  
"My party is ruined!" screamed Paige.  
  
"Would you quit it with the party thing?" said Dylan.  
  
"JT, some friend you are," said Emma.  
  
"Yeah, what did Toby ever do to you?" Chris asked.  
  
"Just leave JT," said Paige.  
  
"But Paige—  
  
"Leave!!" screamed Paige, this time louder.  
  
"Fine."  
  
JT left. He was feeling so bad.  
  
*** Note: Sorry it's a little too long! R&R for the next chapter, written by Sister-cousin! *** 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Written By: Sister-Cousin  
  
JT was sitting outside in the rocking chair where nobody could see him. As he was sitting there Manny came running out the door crying. JT saw her crying and wondered why? Well he was going to find out.  
  
"Hey Manny what's wrong?" He asked and she turned towards JT.  
  
"I thought I was alone." She replied.  
  
"Well you aren't. Why are you crying?"  
  
"It's Craig. I made a fool out myself. He's in love with Ashley. I've been such a fool."  
  
"Don't think like that. If anybody is a fool it's Craig. He doesn't know what he's missing out on."  
  
"Thanks that is sweet of you but you don't have to lie. I know what I am. I know what I've done."  
  
"Manny, you don't have to be that person. You're a good person."  
  
"Thanks for making me feel better but what about you? Toby really embarrassed you in there." Manny mentioned.  
  
"You heard that!"  
  
"I think everybody heard that. Oops sorry I know that's not what you wanna hear."  
  
"Yeah it really isn't but what can I do?"  
  
"Keep you're head up high but I can't believe he just humiliated you like that in front of everybody. I thought you were best friends."  
  
"We were and I guess he just wanted to pay me back for being mean to him. I guess I did deserve it."  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't make it right."  
  
"I know but what do I do? Paige hates me and Ashley thinks I'm a creep. She slapped me in front of everybody."  
  
"But you have to admit it's funny." Manny said and began to laugh.  
  
"No not really."  
  
"JT, he's already won then."  
  
"No he hasn't." JT said denying the truth.  
  
"He got what he wanted; to make you upset."  
  
"He hasn't won, oh not yet." JT replied and Manny looked at him not sure what to think.  
  
Meanwhile Craig and Ashley were inside.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened. Toby didn't just embarrass JT, he embarrassed me." Ashley said getting more upset each second.  
  
"Ashley calm down. It's not that bad." Craig said.  
  
"How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah exactly!" Ashley responded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got to get out of here. Goodnight Craig or should I say good-bye forever!" Ashley said and made her way through the crowd. For some reason Craig just watched her and didn't bother chasing after her. Something was holding him back, but what . . .who? Jimmy and Spinner came up to him and saw what just happened.  
  
"Woo so I guess it's finally over between you and Ashley." Jimmy said.  
  
"I don't know what to think. She's pretty mad about what happened."  
  
"Oh yeah. Craig you might have a little competition." Spinner said.  
  
"Oh you're funny. It's okay I guess. Maybe things weren't meant to be." Craig replied, while looking at somebody. Jimmy and Spinner turned around to see exactly what he was looking at.  
  
"Dude, Manny's pretty Hot but are you sure you want to start that all over again?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Hey Craig! Earth to Craig! What are you thinking?" Spinner asked snapping his fingers.  
  
"Guys I'll see you later." He said and slowly walked forward. Jimmy followed him.  
  
"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong with dancing?" Craig asked and grinned.  
  
"Man, it's your death wish--- I mean life." He replied, but Craig just ignored him.  
  
Manny was sitting on the couch by herself without JT surprisingly, but Craig just thought of it as a better opportunity.  
  
"Hey Manny!"  
  
"Craig? Are you aware of who you are talking to?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah so where is JT?"  
  
"Oh he's talking to Paige. He must be somewhere around here." She said looking around the place, but didn't see JT.  
  
"I thought you two were inseparable."  
  
"We have our own lives and friends you know. Where's Ashley?"  
  
"Oh she left so I'm here alone."  
  
"So what do you want? I thought you hated me."  
  
"When did I say that?"  
  
"You didn't, but I was pretty sure you were thinking it when I tried to talk to you earlier."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Manny asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"With you?"  
  
"Duh!" Craig said and she smiled. 'This is what you wanted, right?' Manny thought. Craig helped her up and headed onto the dance floor. As soon as they got there the music changed and a slow song played.  
  
Emma, Chris, and Toby decided to sit down when the slow song played. Toby was having more fun than he thought he would have. For once in his life he felt like he belonged.  
  
"Guys, do you want something to drink?" Toby asked Chris and Emma.  
  
"Yeah sure. Can you get me a Dr. Pepper?" Emma asked.  
  
Chris said, "Yeah me too. Thanks Toby!"  
  
"Hey it's no prob." 'That was strange,' Emma thought, 'He never uses that word.' Toby walked over to the refreshment table and got the drinks. JT was there too.  
  
"I didn't think this was your scene." He said. Toby stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Well you thought wrong." Toby responded.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I wanted to pay you back for what you did."  
  
"How could you be so childish?" He shot back.  
  
"Oh stop confusing me with yourself."  
  
"Puh-leeze do me a favor and grow up!"  
  
"And do me a favor and get over yourself." JT said.  
  
"I'll stop you right there. Excuse me but I got to get back to my real friends."  
  
"Then don't let me get in your way." He said and Toby glared at him as if he was going to take a punch at JT or something, but he didn't. He just left. JT smiled to himself and decided to laugh it off. Then as he made his way back to Paige something caught his eyes. There on the dance floor he saw Craig and Manny . . . kissing. He didn't believe it. He wiped his eyes, but the image remained. JT handed the drinks to Paige and Hazel.  
  
"Hun you look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?" Paige asked.  
  
"Uh something's come up. I got to go- - -now!" JT said and ran out of there. Paige and Hazel just looked at one another shocked.  
  
*Authors Note* So what did you think? I hope I kept you interested. I worked really hard on this and hope it showed. Please R&R! The more the better. My bud, Degrassicutie1, will write next chapter!  
  
*~*~Sister-Cousin~*~* 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
**Written by Degrassicutie1**  
  
Marco and Dylan were dancing for a while. Then they decided to sit down.  
  
"So Marco, how are you?" Dylan asked.  
  
"You've been asking that same question 5 times," Marco replied. "Yes! I'm fine! God."  
  
"What is your problem? I've tried to have fun with you, but you're still not ready!"  
  
"What is so bad about that?"  
  
"Well, I figured you would wanna start something. The only thing you can manage to do is talk to me."  
  
"Maybe you should stop pushing me!"  
  
Marco gets up to leave.  
  
"Marco! Where are you going?"  
  
"Leave me alone Dylan!"  
  
Dylan sighs.  
  
"What happened with you two?" asked Paige.  
  
"Nothing Paige, just mind your own business." said Dylan.  
  
"Let me guess. Boy troubles. It's okay. I've been there too," said Paige.  
  
"Thanks sis," said Dylan.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Paige decides to go to one of the rooms to relax a bit. When she walks in, she sees JT sitting on the bed.  
  
"Um, hi JT." said Paige.  
  
"Hi Paige. Do you mind? I need to be alone," said JT.  
  
"What happened, hun?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You're the second person who said that to me. Is it about a girl? Any certain one? Let me guess, Manny."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Cuz you saw her kissing Craig."  
  
"Yeah. That's it."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. But you shouldn't have let yourself get hung up on her. Craig and Manny are always breaking up, and then getting back together. They're like, on and off. Move on to someone more...your type."  
  
"Yeah. You're right Paige."  
  
"Of course I am—  
  
JT grabs Paige's face and kisses her. Paige doesn't know what to do.  
  
"I love you Paige," said JT.  
  
Paige is speechless. She then kisses JT back. They kiss for about 2 minutes.  
  
"I have to go! This wasn't meant to happen!"  
  
Paige runs downstairs and out the door.  
  
"Let's go Spinner!"  
  
"But the party is just getting better—  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Fine! Wait up!"  
  
JT runs down stairs.  
  
"Have you seen Paige?" asked JT.  
  
"You're still concerned about Paige when you hurt your best friend?" Emma asked. "That is so insensitive."  
  
"He hurt me too."  
  
"Oh yeah, because he told everyone about your wet dream. That is nothing compared to what you did to Toby. And Paige left with Spinner."  
  
"Emma, just stay out of it. You're so nosy."  
  
JT leaves the party.  
  
30 minutes later, everyone leaves the party.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10   
Written by: Sister-Cousin**  
  
It's Monday morning following a wild party that took place on Saturday. Ties and relationships have been broken, some mended but who knows how long it will last. Nobody knows for sure anymore. Surprises are always around the corner waiting to be discovered.  
"Hey Craig, how are you?" Ashley asked walking up to Craig.  
"Are you talking to me?" He asked surprised that she would ever speak to him again.  
"I've come to... you know work things out. I'm sorry for leaving you at Paige's party. I overreacted."   
"No Ash you didn't. Besides I was being a jerk."   
"But I forgive you."   
"No, don't! You deserve better than me." Craig slammed his locker and picked up his backpack.   
"So what, you're breaking up with me?"   
"I think it is for the best. Please understand." He said and walked away, not saying another word.   
"But I don't understand." She said and began to cry. Ellie Nash was talking to Sean, but she stopped when she saw Ashley.   
"Ashley, what's wrong?" Ellie asked concerned about her friend. Ashley wiped her tears away smearing her mascara. "Nothing. I'm fine. It is just allergies."   
"You don't get allergies. What is really wrong? You can tell me."   
"Craig broke up with me."   
"The jerk. You deserve better."   
"That's what he said." Just then Manny walked through the hallways wearing some low hip huggers, high heels, and a shirt that bared her stomach.   
Ashley shouted, "Ugh gross."  
Manny stopped and said, "Look who's talking. Next time before leaving the house look in the mirror." Then she walked on by followed by a few boys.   
"I hate her. This all happened because of that **Manny Santos**."  
  
Paige, Spinner, Jimmy and Hazel were talking outside school. Toby just arrived. He smiled and decided to go talk to them.   
"Hey guys. How's it hangin'?" Toby greeted. Paige and them looked disgusted.   
"Uh hi Toby, I think. Now can you please go?" Paige replied.   
"Go where?"   
"Away." Spinner said while Jimmy and Hazel laughed.   
"But I thought we were friends." He said confused.   
Paige responded, "You're a nice kid and all, but hun don't take it personal when I say we will never be friends."   
"Oh--- I see." Toby said and slowly walked away just like they asked. Emma, Chris, and Liberty came up to Toby who was sitting by himself writing in a notebook. Emma and the rest said hello. He said hello back. "What are you doing?" Emma asked.   
"Oh nothing." Toby replied and closed the notebook. "It's not fair." He said.  
"What isn't?" Chris asked curious.   
"How one minute you're friends with someone and the next they deny that you exist. It's not fair."   
"Are you talking about Paige and all of them?" Emma asked.   
"Guys I got to go to a Grape Vine meeting. See ya later." Liberty said and looked at Toby freaked out. Chris and Emma said good-bye.  
"Yeah I better be going too." Toby exclaimed and left. Emma and Chris stared at one another wondering what was up with him?  
  
Later that day at lunchtime Paige went out of her way to talk to Marco. Ellie scooted to the edge of the bench. To be quite honest she never liked Paige.   
"Hi Ashley, Marco, and Ellie!" Paige said.   
"Hi Paige, what's up?" Marco asked.   
"The question is what's up with you and my big bro? Come on and give me the details." She said getting closer.  
"To be honest we had a load of fun...but it didn't work out. We're just too different."  
"Uh Marco I'm confused." Paige replied.   
Ellie smirked. "When aren't you?" She said.  
Ashley giggled then stopped. "Play nice, Ellie." Ashley replied.   
"Paige, if you want to know more go ask Dylan. He'll explain it to you. Then perhaps he can explain it to me." Marco explained and took a bite of his ham sandwich. Paige sat there for a while and then left. She didn't feel very welcomed.

Finally the end of the school day has come. Manny Santos was so happy that Craig hasn't approached her because she doesn't want to talk to him.   
"Manny can we talk?" Craig shouted. Spoke to soon.   
Manny turned around and sighed. "Oh it's you. Have you come to ruin my life? Wait you already did that. What have you come to tell me?"  
"I broke up with Ashley. I want to be with you. I love you."   
"You know what I've been waiting for you to say that for such a long time...but now I don't know if I should accept it. How am I supposed to believe you?"   
"Because I mean it. I really do!"   
"I---I love you too, but I don't think I can trust you. Good-bye Craig." Manny said. Then she strutted off not looking back. Craig thought to himself, '_If I really wan Manny back I need to prove myself and that's just what I'll do.'  
_  
**Author's Note:** _Hey ya, I really like this chapter, but what do you think? Read and review to tell me what ya think._** :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**  
  
**Written By: Degrassicutie1**  
  
The next day at lunch, rumors start to go around. Paige and Hazel were happy because they love to gossip.  
  
"Peter and Janice! That is so hilarious!" said Paige.  
  
"Yeah, who knew that Janice was ready to do it?" said Hazel.  
  
"Let's go find some more rumors!" said Paige.  
  
Marco was closing his locker door.  
  
"Hey Marci, I'm bending over. Take a look!" said Jay. Jay and his friends started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone." said Marco.  
  
"How is your boyfriend Dylan Homochuk doing?" asked Jay.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend! Go away!" screamed Marco.  
  
"What is your problem? Get lost, Jay!" said Dylan.  
  
"Aw, sticking up for your little boyfriend." said Jay. "That is so cute."  
  
Jay and his friends leave while laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Dylan.  
  
"Why do you care? I told you I wasn't ready for this and you went and told everyone that we're a couple??" screamed Marco.  
  
"Aren't we?" asked Dylan.  
  
"I can't deal with this torture Dylan and telling that to people is making it much worse!"  
  
"I didn't say anything Marco, I'm just surprised."  
  
"You're not even the least bit mad about it."  
  
"No, because it's true Marco! We **ARE** a couple! And by hiding it, you're just ashamed and hiding who you really are! And if it is so embarrassing, maybe this isn't going to work out between us!"  
  
Dylan left angrily. Marco was pretty upset himself and went the other way to homeroom.  
  
"What is going on with them?" asked Ellie.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything good." said Ashley.  
  
"There's a rumor going around about them being a couple now," said Terri.  
  
"Oh. Let me guess, Marco is mad about it." said Ashley.  
  
"And so is Dylan." said Ellie.  
  
"What is with the sudden rumors?" asked Terri.  
  
"I don't know, but there is something fishy about it." said Ashley.  
  
The next morning, there was graffiti on the wall.  
  
**ELLIE SEAN= TRUE LOVE  
**  
"Wow!" said Marco.  
  
"Who did that?" asked Ashley.  
  
"Ellie?? Where are you??" Marco yelled and Ellie came out from behind a bush.  
  
"I can't believe this! This is so humiliating!" screamed Ellie.  
  
Sean comes to see what is going on.  
  
"Whoa!" said Sean.  
  
"Don't act surprised, I know it was you."  
  
"Ellie."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me."  
  
"Do you really think I would display our relationship like that?" asked Sean.  
  
"Yeah, I do." said Ellie.  
  
"El, I didn't do anything!" screamed Sean.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Ellie left Sean to go to homeroom.  
  
"What is going on?? Who the hell did this?? I'm gonna get you!!!!" screamed Sean. Then he left trying to find an explanation. He knew he didn't do it.  
  
"Okay, now I really think that something weird is going on. And so far, two relationships have gone down. Dylan and Marco's, and Ellie and Sean's. Don't you think it's weird, Toby?" asked Emma.  
  
"They're just stupid rumors." said Toby.  
  
"Somebody in this school is causing all this trouble." said Chris.  
  
"Maybe." said Toby.  
  
"It does matter because this person is just embarrassing people," said Emma.  
  
"Look, I've gotta go. I really don't want to be late. Later!" Toby said.  
  
"Okay, see ya in homeroom." said Emma.  
  
"Mr. Cameron, can I speak to you in my office?" asked Mr. Raditch.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." Sean said and entered his office. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
  
**Written By: Sister-Cousin  
**  
"What do you want?" Sean asked.  
  
"There has been some vandalism on the campus _and..._" Mr. Raditch.  
  
"And you think it was me like you always assume. Well it wasn't me so can I leave now?"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me, Mr. Cameron."  
  
"No, because I'm tired of you blaming me for everything."  
  
"But you can't blame me for finding this suspicious. Who else would write 'Ellie Sean= True Love' other than you? I have caught you writing in graffiti before."  
  
"This isn't fair. That was a long time ago."  
  
"Well I can't take any chances. I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on." Mr. Raditch said and Sean stormed out of his office furious. He saw Emma at her locker by herself. 'Maybe it was Emma. She is always trying to get me into trouble.' He thought.  
  
"Emma, why don't you leave me alone?" He shouted.  
  
"Sean, what are you talking about?" Emma asked.  
  
"You know, but do me a favor and back off." Sean said and walked away.  
  
Emma shouted, "But I didn't do anything."  
  
"Em, what's with Sean?" Chris asked.  
  
"I don't know but he is blaming for something. He sounded really upset."  
  
"Well if he does anything else to my girl, he'll have to deal with me." Chris said and hugged Emma.  
  
"Chris, it's okay. I can handle this by myself."  
  
"Ah ha that is what you said last time. Just leave him alone."  
  
"Fine." Emma said and then they walked to their next class together.  
  
Manny was in the library eating her lunch alone since there was nobody else to sit with. Just then she saw JT walk in by himself. He looked around and Manny watched his every move. She waved at him, but he pretended like he didn't see her. Manny got up and walked over to JT.  
  
"JT didn't you see me wave at you?" Manny asked.  
  
"No I didn't notice."  
  
"Look I know you're mad at me for kissing Craig, but face it we didn't actually like each other that way. I would really hate it if we weren't friends anymore."  
  
"Yeah me too so you're forgiven I guess. I wish I never went to that party. It ruined my life."  
  
"I'm curious JT did anything happen with you and Paige?"  
  
"Nope, nothing."  
  
"Sorry." Manny said and then she sat down followed by JT.  
  
"I can't lie, Manny. Something did happen between Paige and me. I need to tell somebody because it has been on my mind this whole week and it's driving me crazy."  
  
"You can tell me. We're friends remember?"  
  
"Paige and me kissed. I kissed her actually but she didn't stop right away. It was amazing, but now she won't talk to me."  
  
"Well you know what that means?" Manny smirked.  
  
"No what?" He asked confused.  
  
"She likes you. JT Paige Michalchuk likes you." Manny replied now shouting.  
  
"Wow really. Manny I got to go. Bye and thanks." Manny smiled and watched him as he walked away.  
  
Outside by the water fountains JT saw Paige and Spinner fighting. He heard Spinner yelling, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Shortly, after Spinner left leaving Paige standing there with tears in her eyes. JT decided to walk over there to see what was going on.  
  
"Paige are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"No, Spinner just broke up with me." Paige said sniffling.  
  
"But you were like in love. Why did he break up with you?"  
  
"Because I told him that I kissed you."  
  
"I kissed you though. You should've told him that, the real truth."  
  
"Yeah, I could've but the actual truth was I didn't stop you. To be honest you aren't the worse kisser."  
  
"What are you saying?" JT asked.  
  
"I don't believe this, but I think I like you. Does that make any sense?"  
  
"No, but I'm not saying I'm unhappy about it. I like you too."  
  
Paige looked at the ground then back at JT, "So where do we go from here?"  
  
"I don't know." JT said.  
  
Toby was eating lunch with Emma, and Chris and he was writing in his notebook again. He decided to skip chess today because he wasn't in the mood. He was trying to get away from the whole 'Nerdy' lifestyle. Kendra walked up to the table with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh hi Kendra." Emma greeted.  
  
"Sit down with us." Chris suggested.  
  
"No thanks. Toby can we talk?" Kendra asked.  
  
Toby looked at the others and said, "Sure." Kendra and him walked away so they could talk alone.  
  
"Toby I need space." Kendra said.  
  
"I give you space. Wait are you breaking up with me?" Toby asked.  
  
"I think it is for the best."  
  
"But why? I like you a lot and I thought you liked me in return."  
  
"I do but you're too clingy and I'm not ready for a relationship like that. I don't want to be tied down. I need my freedom."  
  
"Then your wish has just come true. Bye Kendra...forever." He took a few steps forward. "Is this enough space for you?" Then he walked away in the distance leaving Kendra behind who looked pretty upset.  
  
At the end of the day Marco went to his locker to gather up his books and other supplies he needed. Ashley and Ellie joined him. When they got there hateful words were scribbled on Marco's locker: Dylan Lover!, Homo, I Hate You, You're Not Welcomed and whole bunch of other threats.  
  
"How could someone do this?" Ashley shouted upset.  
  
"Yeah, the nerve of people." Ellie said, then looked at Marco.  
  
"Everybody hates me and maybe they're right I don't belong."  
  
"No Marco, they're wrong. You're a good person."  
  
"Don't let them know it hurts you. They'll only do it more." Ashley said patting Marco on the back.  
  
"It does hurt." Marco said and cried.  
  
"You got to tell someone. You can't let this go on any longer." Ellie said.  
  
"I can't tell anybody it's true. They'll hate me more." Marco shouted, thinking nobody will ever accept him.  
  
"But you have too. I'll go with you?"  
  
"You Will?" Marco asked wiping the tears from his eyes and Ellie nodded.  
  
"Yeah me too." Ashley said and they stood up together and made their way to Mr. Raditch's office.  
  
Meanwhile outside Jimmy, Paige, Dylan and Hazel were by Paige's car. Paige was telling Hazel the whole story about how Spinner broke up with her and Jimmy was tired of them talking. He felt out of place.  
  
"Babe, I'm going to go home." Jimmy said to Hazel.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the mall?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Jimmy said and kissed her.  
  
"Bye. So Paige then what happened?"  
  
Jimmy saw Ashley coming out of the school alone. He walked over to her and said hi.  
"Oh hi Jimmy." Ashley replied.  
  
"Do you want to walk home together? Hazel decided to go to the mall with Paige." Jimmy explained.  
  
"Oh sure. Are you and Hazel going steady?"  
  
"Yeah we hooked up at Paige's party. I never knew she liked me that way."  
  
"Seriously? It was pretty obvious. Sometimes you just got to open up your eyes."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked. Ashley looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I don't know. I should've known Craig was still in love with Manny. I was so stupid."  
  
"No you weren't. He was."  
  
"I still think about him, but I wish I didn't. I can't get him out of my head."  
  
"It takes awhile, but one day he won't matter anymore." Jimmy said and Ashley hugged him tightly.  
  
He asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"For being a good friend."  
  
"Woo, did you see that?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"That flash of light!"  
  
"No. Come let's go get something to eat." She said and they went to The Dot.  
  
**Author's Note:** So did you like it? It came so quickly to me and was fun to write. Well read and review and come back to check out Chapter 13 by Degrassicutie1. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
  
**Written By Degrassicutie1**  
  
The next day at Degrassi, Manny Santos goes straight to her locker and meets up with JT.  
  
"Hey Manny," said JT.  
  
"Hi JT, so...how are things with you and Paige?" asked Manny.  
  
"Well nothing has really happened yet, but at least I know she likes me," said JT.  
  
"That's good and I'm really happy for you." Manny said.  
  
Manny opens up her locker and she finds a poem from Craig.  
  
_Roses are red,   
__violets are blue,  
and I really, really love you.  
  
Your smile,   
your touch,   
your hair,  
your everything.  
  
I love you._  
  
"Oh, look at this silly poem Craig wrote me." Manny shows the poem to JT.  
  
"Looks pathetic to me." JT replied.  
  
"He's that desperate to be with me."  
  
"I know, it's pretty sad."  
  
Manny nods and then they both go to homeroom.  
  
"Oh my god! Listen to this! Ashley and Jimmy are a couple—AGAIN!" a girl screamed.  
  
"That can't be true," said Hazel.  
  
"Let's hope so!" said Paige.  
  
When Hazel came to her locker, attached to her locker was a couple of pictures of Jimmy and Ashley walking and hugging together. Jimmy came by and gave Hazel a hug, but she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't touch me you two-timing scum!" screamed Hazel.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked confused.  
  
"This." She pointed to the pictures on her locker.  
  
"I can explain," said Jimmy.  
  
"No, don't! I hate you!" screamed Hazel.  
  
"That is so cold Jimmy," said Paige.  
  
Paige and Hazel leave Jimmy standing there in complete shock. Ashley saw Paige and Hazel who looked upset so walked over to them to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hi girls," said Ashley.  
  
"Don't _'hi' _me, you backstabber," said Hazel.  
  
Hazel looks mad and slaps Ashley in the face. Everybody in the hallway saw what happened and gathered around the girls.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Ashley.  
  
"For stealing Jimmy from her, you're so cruel!" said Paige.  
  
They both leave Ashley alone. Ellie and Marco come up to Ashley and the crowd of rowdy students leave.  
  
"I'm very confused," said Ashley.  
  
"Well, did you and Jimmy hook up?" asked Ellie.  
  
"Of course not," said Ashley.  
  
"Then how do you explain those pictures?" said Marco.  
  
"I ran into Jimmy after school and he was just comforting me when I was crying about Craig and I told him he was a good friend. That's all!" said Ashley.  
  
"Well then somebody is trying to frame you," said Ellie.  
  
At Marco's house, Marco's mom and dad were sitting around watching a soap opera. Then the phone rang. Marco's dad picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Am I speaking to one of Marco's parents?" asked Mr. Raditch.  
  
"Yes, I am Mr. Del Rossi. Who's speaking?" Papi asked in concern.  
  
"This is Mr. Raditch, Marco's principal at Degrassi Community School."  
  
"Is there something wrong? What did Marco do?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with what Marco is doing. Marco has been receiving threats from people."  
  
"Why? Why are they doing this to my son?"  
  
"Well I'm sure you're aware that your son is a homosexual and some people at school just can't accept it."  
  
"Excuse me? How dare you speak of my son like this! My son is not a homo! What kind of trash are you saying about my son?"  
  
"Your son spoke to me yesterday and I just had to tell you."  
  
"You'll have to excuse me. I need to talk to my son."  
  
Marco's quickly dad hung up and was really upset.  
  
"My son is homo!" He shouted.  
  
"What?" Mama asked looking away from the television screen.  
  
"You heard me. He's getting threats at school because of it."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
Right at that moment Marco walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Mami. Hi Papi," said Marco. "Um, is something wrong?"  
  
"Your principal called." said Mama.  
  
"Oh, he did?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" She asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Mama, I was scared. You told me you wanted so many grand children and I didn't want to disappoint you."  
  
"I know I did, but---"  
  
"You're a fag! I can't have this is in my house! What are people in the neighborhood going to think of me now?" yelled Papi.  
  
"Papi, I'm sorry. It's just the way I am and I can't change it."  
  
"I can't deal with this! You can stay tonight, but tomorrow, you're out of here!"  
  
"But Papi—  
  
"No! You're leaving!"  
  
"Mama, you don't really want me out, do you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Marco, what your father says goes." Mama said, while Papi got out of the house.  
  
Marco goes to his room while sobbing uncontrollably. He doesn't know what to do? Where is he going to stay?

**Authors' Note:** Don't forget to read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
**Written by: Sister-Cousin**  
  
The next morning Marco woke up, locked his bedroom door and packed up his belongings. He took a good look at his bedroom for the last time and saw a picture of his father on the nightstand. He picked it up and out of anger he threw it at the wall causing it to shatter into pieces. "I hate you!" He shouted and grabbed his backpack and gym bag. Marco escaped by going out his window.  
  
_'Where should I go?'_ He thought. _'Paige's? No, that's too desperate. I'll go to Ellie's. She'll understand.'_  
  
Marco rang Ellie's doorbell and nobody answered at first so he just waited because he nowhere else to go. Finally Ellie answered the door in her pajamas and slippers.  
  
"Marco? What are you doing here?" She asked and noticed his load of stuff. "Marco, what happened?"  
  
"My dad kicked me out. He hates me so I have no where to stay."  
  
"What? Oh please come in." He came in and they went into her kitchen. "Your father kicked you out. Why?"  
  
"Mr. Raditch called my house and told my dad that I was getting harassed for being gay. My dad freaked out and so did my mom so here I am."  
  
"Oh Marco, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly. "You can stay here in my guestroom as long as you want."  
  
"Really I can stay with you?" Marco grinned.  
  
"Of course for now at least. My mom wouldn't mind. Half the time she's asleep. Help yourself to some breakfast while I finish getting ready."  
  
"Ellie, you don't know what this means to me. You're my best friend. Thanks so much." Marco said.  
  
"You're my best friend too." Ellie smiled and headed to her room to get finished getting ready.  
  
Craig went to his locker joined by Jimmy and Spinner.  
  
"I can't believe Hazel broke up with me. I need to get her back." Jimmy said.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry, but I still can't believe Paige and JT kissed." Spinner said.  
  
"Me neither. These last few days have been hectic."  
  
"It's been crazy. Craig, what do you think?" Spinner asked because Craig hasn't said anything.  
  
Craig shouted, **"Manny loves me."**  
  
"What?" Jimmy and Spinner asked.  
  
"Here look." He said and handed them a note from Manny. Spinner and Jimmy read the note to themselves.  
  
"Wow, now this is hard to believe." Jimmy said.  
  
"No it isn't. She just came to her senses. I need to go find Manny." Craig responded.  
  
"Whatever!" Jimmy said.  
  
"Good luck man." Spinner said.  
  
"Yeah he's gonna need it." Jimmy shouted back to Craig, but he didn't care.  
  
Craig saw Manny sitting in the library with JT. He smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Manny, can we talk?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think she wants to talk to you." JT said.  
  
"No JT, it's okay." Manny replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. See ya in class." JT glared at Craig and then walked away to look for Paige.  
  
"What is it Craig?" Manny asked.  
  
"You should know. Didn't you send me this note?" Craig said and handed her the note.  
  
"What? I never wrote this. It's not even in my handwriting."  
  
"Oh...well then sorry to bother you." Craig said, looking heartbroken and disappointed. He turned around and headed for the door. Manny felt horrible.  
  
"Wait Craig, do you wanna go get something to eat after school?" Manny asked and Craig turned around with a smile across his face.  
  
"With me? Are you sure? Is this like a date?"  
  
"_No..._but maybe I'll go on a date with you one day. This will be just like two friends spending time together."  
  
"Oh are you and JT dating?"  
  
"No, I just want to take things slow with us. You did break me heart and I need time to be able to trust you again."  
  
"Okay I guess I can go for that and I am sorry for everything I did to you. I was stupid."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"I deserve that so I'll meet you up in front after school, okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'll see you there." Manny said and Craig walked away.  
  
Ashley, Ellie and Marco are in Computers together talking since it's a free period.  
  
"He kicked you out. This is insane." Ashley shouted.  
  
"_Shh ..._don't say it too loud. I'm trying to keep it a secret." Marco said.  
  
"Oh sorry but I can't believe this. It's all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was the one who convinced you to talk to Mr. Raditch about it. I should've kept my mouth shut."  
  
"Ashley I gave him advice too. It's nobody's fault. We'll work this out somehow." Ellie said and then Sean walked passed the glass wall in front of the classroom. She watched his every move and he watched her. Ashley and Marco stopped talking.  
  
"Are you okay?' Marco asked.  
  
"I don't know. I miss Sean." Ellie replied.  
  
"I do too. You were a lot happier then, but lately you've been moody." Ellie looks upset. "No offense."  
  
"I don't think he did it. You know writing in graffiti on the wall. It's just not something he would do." Ashley said.  
  
"Me neither. Maybe you should forgive him, Ellie." Marco suggested.  
  
"I'll try to talk to him later at lunch." She replied.  
  
"I hope it works out, but isn't it strange? I mean everything that has been going on. There have always been a lot a drama and rumors going around Degrassi, but now it's getting out of control." Marco mentioned and Ashley and Ellie nodded. It was true and somebody had to stop it, but how?  
  
Paige and Hazel haven't been talking to Ashley lately because they think her and Jimmy were secretly going out. Ashley couldn't believe Hazel slapped her in front of the whole school. Who took that picture? Why would someone want to blackmail her? She kept thinking of who it could be but nobody came to mind. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." Ashley said and picked up the papers that were on the ground.  
  
"Oh it's okay. Hey Ashley." Jimmy said and scratched his head.  
  
"Hi Jimmy, did you and Hazel work things out?"  
  
"No she hates my guts. I've tried talking to her so many times, but she just walks away."  
  
"I'm sorry. I feel really bad. Somehow I feel this is my fault."  
  
"It's not your fault. It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to Hazel for you? Maybe she just needs some girl on girl talk." Ashley suggested.  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Um I don't think that would be really wise. I heard she slapped you and I wouldn't want to put you into any kind of danger."  
  
"It's not funny. It really hurt." They both started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god Hazel Aden slapped me. That is pretty funny."  
  
"Sure is." Jimmy said.  
  
"Hey Ashley can I borrow some money for lunch?" Toby asked and Ashley turned around.  
  
"Oh hi Toby. I thought you brought your lunch."  
  
"I guess I forgot it at home."  
  
"What happened? You seem sad."  
  
"Kendra broke up me yesterday, I lost my best friend...I guess you could call me sad." Toby replied.  
  
"Oh my I completely forgot."  
  
"Everybody seems to."  
  
"Come on and eat lunch with Jimmy and me. I'll treat you and while I'm at it I'll try to cheer you up and so will Jimmy. Won't you Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy couldn't say no even though he didn't really like Toby. "Yeah. We got a funny story to tell."  
  
"Yeah we do." Ashley said and laughed.  
  
At lunchtime Ellie looked for Sean because she wanted to talk to him. Maybe they could straighten things out between them. Finally she spotted him up front with a bucket and brush in his hand. Him and Emma were talking and Ellie just watched them. Then Emma walked away and looked pretty mad so did Sean. Ellie stood tall and walked over to Sean.  
  
"Um hey Sean." She said.  
  
"Oh hi have you come to lecture me like Emma?" Sean shouted.  
  
"No why would I?"  
  
"Because you hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you, not at all. I came here to discuss us."  
  
"There is no 'US'. You broke up with me remember? Excuse me but I have to work to do."  
  
"I never broke up with you. I overacted that day. It was just so embarrassing."  
  
"I didn't do it. I promise. Somebody put me up to it."  
  
"Sean, I believe you and I think we should get back together." Ellie said and Sean stopped scrubbing and turned around.  
  
"But we never broke up remember?"  
  
_"Oh yeah."_ And then they kissed.

**Author's Note:** So how did you like this chapter? Tell what you think in your review. Bye for now!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Written By Degrassicutie1**

"So what's going on with you and Craig?" JT asked, curiously.

"Well he found this love letter that he thought I wrote, but I told him I didn't. I felt bad so we're going to get a bite to eat after school." said Manny.

"I thought you hated him," said JT, disappointed.

"I did, but I want to start over, just as friends." Manny replied. "Thanks for caring."

"No problem at all," said JT.

"What's the deal with you and Paige? Are you seeing each other or not?" asked Manny.

"Well we don't know what to do now. I guess we're just keeping our distance from each other for now." said JT, sadly.

"JT, pucker up because you and Paige are a great couple. I, for one, think that you have seriously matured this year. I mean, your look is so hot and your voice has gotten deeper and you don't even goof off as much as you used to!" exclaimed Manny.

"You really think so?" asked JT.

"Yeah! The JT I used to know would stalk girls around like crazy and annoy them," said Manny.

JT's smile turned into a frown when he heard this because he found it offensive.

"No offense, but you're cool now!" said Manny.

"Thanks Manny, you're much better to have as a friend than a girlfriend." said JT.

"You too," said Manny. Then the two of them share a hug. They were so happy to have one another as friends.

"Jimmy and I have a hilarious story for you Toby," said Ashley. "Go on, Jimmy."

"Hazel and Paige wanted to go to the mall and I bumped into Ashley. Ash hugged me because I'm such a good friend and that's all. But some idiot at Degrassi took those pictures and now everyone thinks we're a couple!" Jimmy chuckled.

"Dead hilarious, if only people knew it was simply a friendly gesture." Ashley said while laughing.

"I wish we could just find the idiot who started this." said Jimmy.

"Well why were you being so friendly like that in the public? You know that anyone at Degrassi could see you." said Toby.

"Is it so bad for friends to hug?" asked Ashley.

"Well it's your fault for displaying your love for each other like that!" screamed Toby.

"Whoa Toby, that was pretty intense." Emma said out of nowhere.

"Oh please," said Toby.

"You're all wondering why I'm here, aren't you?" said Emma. "I couldn't help but listen to your conversation."

"But you did anyways," said Jimmy.

"I'm starting to think that the person who took those pictures is the same person that got Sean in trouble and told everyone about Marco and wrote those horrible things on Marco's locker." said Emma.

Ellie and Marco suddenly joined the conversation. This was the kind of conversation that interested everyone. Besides everyone was wondering about it!

"I think that this person is looking for a lot of attention, so it has to be someone who isn't very popular." said Marco.

"And hates all of us," said Ellie.

"I think we have to put a stop to all this drama once and for all," said Ashley.

"And make this person pay for what they did." said Jimmy.

"We're all obviously not friends, but we need to get this person, so are we going to do this?" asked Emma.

Ellie, Marco, and Ashley agree to do something about it. This person needed to be stopped as so as possible.

"Jimmy?" Emma asked.

"I guess I'll help you out," said Jimmy.

"Good. What about you Toby? Toby? Too-byy?" Emma shouted. "Where did he go?"

"He's been acting super weird lately," said Ashley. "But it's just because he lost JT and Kendra. Maybe he just feels left out."

"Yeah, poor Toby." said Emma.

"I can't believe Jimmy and Ashley are still getting it on in front of my eyes," said Hazel.

"They're hanging with Emma Nelson?? Am I noticing some geekiness in your ex and his ex ex-girlfriend?" asked Paige.

"There is something wrong with this. Jimmy can't be in love with Ashley. This school has become a victim of rumors and we need to get the person who started it." said Hazel.

"You're right, but what are you going to do about Jimmy and Ashley?" asked Paige.

"I think I owe them both an apology," said Hazel.

"Meanwhile, I don't know what to do about JT or Spinner." said Paige.

"Hey Paige." Spinner greeted.

"Hi Spin." replied Paige, tears falling.

"Look, you kissing JT was wrong, but I still love you and I know you still love me." said Spinner.

"Actually Spinner, I—

"I want to get back together." Spinner said interrupting Paige.

"Me too, I miss you." said Paige, unsure.

"I'll see you later, honey bee." said Spinner.

"Paige, are you sure you don't want JT?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know, Hazel. I don't know. But I'm not ready to get back together with Spinner, I just might like JT." said Paige, confused.

"Marco, can we talk?" asked Dylan.

"There is nothing to talk about, okay?" Marco said and paused. "My dad kicked me out and now I'm living with Ellie, so are you happy now?"

"Oh, that must really suck." said Dylan.

"Gee, you think? Unlike you, I don't have it easy with my parents!" Marco shouted. Then he left, angrily.

"Marco! Marco!" screamed Dylan, but Marco had already left.

Dylan slams his fist into the locker. Spinner and Jimmy walk up to Dylan's locker.

"Yo Dylan, you okay?" asked Spinner.

"Just fine," Dylan said calming down.

"You seem pretty mad," said Jimmy.

"This has to do with Marco, I'm guessing." said Ashley.

"Not just Marco, the jerk who did this to Marco's locker and humiliated both of us!" Dylan replied.

"We're trying to find out who is spreading all the rumors, because we think it's the same person," said Jimmy.

"Oh really? I could just take this little twit and smash him to pieces with my bare hands and—"

"Dylan! Chill out." said Ashley.

"Sorry." said Dylan.

"So who else is in this?" asked Spinner.

"Emma, Ellie, Marco, me, Ash, and hopefully you and Dylan." said Jimmy.

"I'm definitely in!" Dylan yelled.

"Me too," said Spinner. "But what about Paige and Hazel? And Manny? And Toby? What about Craig?"

"Spin, we can't have more losers help out. Manny the tramp? JT?" asked Jimmy.

"I myself refuse to work with Manny," said Ashley.

"I won't do anything with JT, he almost got my girl friend," said Spinner.

"So they won't have to do anything _with_ you, but they can still help out!" said Dylan.

"Okay," Ashley and Spinner responded.

After school, Manny and Craig get a milkshake, a burger and fries at the Dot.

"How have you been doing, Manny?" asked Craig.

"Let's see: you broke my heart and now JT is like, my only friend." replied Manny.

"I'm really sorry Manny, I really messed your life up."

"Yeah, you did. You knew you had a girl friend and you decided to be with me behind her back."

"But you were hitting on me and telling me that you can keep a secret."

"You were the one in a relationship and you were responsible! You should have told me no! This isn't my fault!"

"I know that it's my fault, but you were responsible too! You knew I was with Ashley and you should have waited until we were over, which wouldn't have been so soon if you hadn't interfered."

"No one bothers you Craig, but they bother me! They call me a tramp and they say cruel things about me!"

"Manny, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry so why don't you believe me?"

"Craig, I do believe you. I just don't want to get hurt again. It's just so hard."

Manny began to cry so Craig sat beside her and patted her on the back. She scooted in and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's going be okay Manny. I'll help you get through this." Craig said.

**Authors Note:** So do you like it? Tell us in your review and keep reading!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Written by: Sister-Cousin**

Friday has ended and now it is time to start the weekend... but nobody will be able to forget the events of the week. So much has happened and the number one question was who has been causing all this trouble? Everybody has been scratching their heads trying to find the answer. It's a complete mystery.

"Toby are you in here?" Ashley shouted as she entered her house. "Toby where are you?"

Then Toby yelled from the kitchen. "I'm in here."

"Oh hey! Today at lunch where did you go? All of a sudden you disappeared and I didn't even see you leave."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better." Toby said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you? I know something has been bothering you. Just tell me what's going on! I'm am your sister after all."

"Yeah I know you are. Nobody is denying that."

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I'm just really upset that JT and I aren't friends anymore. And to top it off my girlfriend broke my heart. A lot of stuff has been going on in my life and nobody... nobody seems to care."

He got out of his chair and began to talk away. Ashley stood there and watched him walk away.

She shouted back, "That's not true, Toby. It's not true!"

Toby didn't even acknowledge her last couple sentences. This scared Ashley because she never saw her stepbrother act like this. He seemed to be pushing people away. Ashley wanted to cheer up her brother. Yeah, that's all he needed. Then maybe he would realize that people did care about him.

"_A party!"_ Ashley thought. _"But where should we hold it?"_

Emma was at her house watching a movie with Chris. Her parents were out of the house for the whole night. They had to a dinner date with their best friends from high school so they had the house for themselves. The phone rang so Emma picked it up.

"Hello Emma is speaking." She greeted in a friendly tone.

"Hey Emma! It's Ashley."

"Wow do you know you're calling me?"

"Yeah... so I wanted to throw a party for Toby tonight. He's been really down lately and I really wanna cheer him up."

"Oh how sweet, but what does this have to do with me?"

Ashley replied, "Well Toby has been moping around the house all day and I feel rude just asking him to leave and I was wondering if I could---"

"Have the party at my house?" Emma finished Ashley's sentence.

"Hey how did you know? Well can I?"

"Yeah definitely. My parents are out all night lucky for you. Chris and I can go pick up some munchies and stuff."

"Oh that's awesome. Emma, I really appreciate it. Well I'll meet you in like an hour."

"Alright and I'll also try to call some people."

"Thanks I will too. I hope they can come. This is very last minute."

"Don't worry about a thing. Bye!"

"Bye!" Ashley said and hung up the phone. She walked into the living and saw her brother lying on the couch watching the National Geographic channel.

"Who was that?" Toby asked.

"Oh it was Paige. She wants me to come over tonight for a little girl's night so I'm going to go." Ashley responded.

"Alright."

"Oh and I forgot to tell you, Emma called earlier and told me she needed your help."

"With what?"

"_Oh_... her computer jammed and she's having trouble with it."

"Alright I'll call her back later. I'll check it out tomorrow."

"But she wanted you come over tonight. It's an emergency."

Toby gave Ashley a strange look. "Alright I'll go over there in a little bit. Besides nothing exciting is going on around her. You're leaving me."

"Bye!" Ashley said and headed towards the door. She ignored his last comment. _"He better appreciate what I'm doing for him." _Ashley said to herself.

* * *

Manny and Craig have already spent practically the whole day together. Manny really didn't feel like being alone and Craig couldn't just leave her. He liked spending time with her. They were sitting in the movie theater watching some chick flick, then Craig's phone rang.

"Craig turn off your phone." Manny demanded. Instead he picked it up. Someone was text messaging him. It said, _"You're Invited To Toby's Surprise Party. In one hour. At Emma's House."_

"We're invited to a party." Craig said to Manny.

"Really? Whose?"

"Toby's. At Emma's."

"Do you wanna go?"

"Only if you want to."

"Heck yeah. Besides this movie really sucks. Some people really shouldn't act." Manny shouted a little too loud making people to tell her to be quiet.

"Come on let's get out of here."

Craig and her left the movie theater and laughed uncontrollably.

"You have popcorn if your hair!" Craig shouted and laughed some more.

"I do? Where? Get it out." She screeched and he laughed harder.

"Okay let me try. Hey stop moving."

"I'm not moving. You just have an unsteady hand."

"I do not."

"Okay you don't. Is it out?" Manny asked.

"Yeah it's out."

"Oh great now my hair probably smells like butter."

"Ah girls and their hair. When will the insanity end?" Manny punched him in the arm and laughed.

They made their way out of the movie theater hand in hand surprisingly. Today they have gotten really close to one another. They understand one another.

"I can't believe we spent the whole day together." Craig mentioned.

"Yeah me neither, but I had a really...good time." Manny replied.

"Yeah me too. I couldn't think of any better way of spending it and now we get to go to a party."

"It makes it complete."

"Yep..."

"Yep..."

"Manny!"

"What Craig?" He was silent.

"Manny?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

Then Manny stopped and looked him in the eyes. He stopped too and there was silence making the moment very awkward.

"What is it Craig?" She asked again. He became silent and then he kissed her. It was a long kiss, a long passionate kiss. Manny had almost forgot what it felt like to kiss Craig, but now she knew she had missed it.

* * *

Ashley decided to go to Jimmy's so he walked over to his house. Jimmy always seemed to be home by himself. She was pretty sure he didn't have anything else to do. Jimmy answered the door his boxers.

"ASHLEY!" He screeched.

"Hey Jimmy! Did I interrupt something?" She said and laughed.

"Come inside! Let me go find some pants."

"Alright." He came back into the room no more than a minute later.

"So what are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh well I'm throwing a surprise party for Toby and you're invited."

"Oh joy!"

"Look Jimmy I know you and him don't exactly belong to the same clique, but can you please forget about that for one night? Do it for me. Pretty please." Ashley said and made puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine I'll come."

"You're the greatest. Come on we better go now!" Ashley said and dragged him out of the house.

"So what's going on between you and Hazel?" Ashley asked.

"Well nothing unless something changed from last time I checked."

"I feel like this is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. I wanna make that person pay whoever took those pictures. Maybe it was Paige."

"Paige? Paige would never do anything like that."

"Well what if she did. Maybe she wants Hazel all to herself."

Ashley giggled. "You can't be serious. You're talking crazy."

"Am I?"

"Yeah I think so!"

"Okay maybe it wasn't Paige, but who?"

"I don't know! I really don't know! But I really want to find out."

* * *

"So are we going to the party?" Hazel asked Paige.

"Um I don't know..." Paige replied.

"Huh did I just hear you right? You love parties. You're actually thinking of not going? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but it's kind of late notice."

"So...and you're point? We're young and free."

"...I don't know. What if Spinner shows up? Even worse what if JT goes?" Paige gasped.

"You're just Miss Popularity aren't you."

"Hazel this is serious. I can't chose."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No...I can't!"

"What is this, the third grade? We should work this out like young adults."

"Ugh!!!" Paige sighed and laid on her bed holding her pillow tight.

Jimmy and Ashley arrived at Emma's house twenty minutes before the party was supposed to start.

"Hey Chris!" Jimmy said as he entered her house.

"Hey Jimmy and Ashley!" Chris replied. "Emma is upstairs getting ready!"

"Cool, can I play some music?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure...the stereo is over there." Chris said and they went over to the music area. Music started to play and it finally felt like a party.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Written by: Degrassicutie1**

People started to come to the party. First, Manny and Craig arrived. Then everyone else came. There were so many people at the party.

"This is such an awesome party," said Manny.

"Yeah, it's a shame it's all for Toby!" screamed Jimmy over the noise.

"Jimmy, please. Be nice. Toby's had it hard for a while," said Ashley.

"Fine," said Jimmy.

"You're a good dancer Manny," said Craig. "Maybe you can teach me a few moves!"

"You're not so bad yourself!" said Manny, kissing Craig on the cheek.

Ashley is watching them from the side of the living room.

"Give me a second Manny," said Craig, pulling Ashley to the side.

"Look Ashley, I'm really sorry for breaking your heart and for everything horrible I've done to you. But I think you've moved on and so have I."

"Yeah, to Manny!" Ashley replied.

"Ashley, I really like her now and since you're with Jimmy and all---"

"Oh please, we are not together!"

"Well anyways, I hope that we can still be friends because I don't want you to hate my guts for the rest of my life."

Ashley hesitates.

"I don't want to lose you either, so I guess we'll always be friends."

Ashley and Craig hug, then they get back to the party.

"Is everything okay with Ashley?" Manny asked curiously.

"I think so," said Craig.

"Ashley! I'm really sorry for everything I've done too, I hope that there's still a little friendship for us too."

"You were wrong, but I can't hate you forever, so I guess I can forgive you too."

"Now everything is better!" Manny said, and Craig hugs her.

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" screamed Emma. "My parents are out and I'm having the coolest party! That makes me even cooler!"

"You've always been cool, Em." said Chris, kissing her.

"I know!" said Emma.

"Hey JT," Liberty said. "I can see you're dateless."

"And I can see you are too, so please go away." said JT.

"Since we're both here, we might as well go out there and dance!" said Liberty, pulling JT by the hand.

"I guess so," said JT, looking around for Paige. Then he sees her enter the party with Spinner and Hazel.

"I really don't feel like partying so can we go?" asked Paige.

"Why not? I thought you enjoyed parties!" said Spinner.

"Well her last party wasn't so satisfying," said Hazel.

"Look Paige, I won't let JT lay a hand on you. I promise." said Spinner.

"That's very sweet Spinner, but---"

"So let's go dance!" Spinner shouted, interrupting Paige.

"Okay." said Paige.

"I'm going to go get a drink." said Hazel.

Marco is standing by the punch table. He sees Dylan hanging around with some friends.

"Oh hey Marco," Hazel said.

"Hi Hazel, so who are you here with?" asked Marco.

"Paige and Spinner." said Hazel.

"Not with Jimmy?" asked Marco.

"Well I sorta kinda assumed he was with Ashley after I saw those pictures on my locker, but I don't believe it." said Hazel.

"Aren't you going to apologize to him and Ashley? Because I know for a fact that Ashley didn't do anything with him, I talked to her." said Marco.

"Yeah, but what about you and Dylan?" asked Hazel. "I mean he's really pissed about the rumors and stuff. I don't really think he'd say all that stuff because he probably knows that you're not ready for it."

"You're right, maybe I should talk to him," said Marco.

"Hey Hazel and Marco, what are you talking about?" asked Ellie.

"He's going to talk to Dylan," said Hazel. "I'll see ya later Marco."

"Later Hazel," said Marco.

"This party is fun, except the problem is that it's at Emma's house." Sean said.

"Just don't run into her or... Chris." said Ellie.

Sean smirks and then the door bell rings.

"Oh my god! It's Toby! Hide everyone!" screamed Ashley.

Emma opens the door.

"Um, hey Emma. So what's the problem with your computer?" Toby asked.

"Surprise!" Ashley screamed as well as other people at the party. Some others, including Ellie and Sean, didn't scream anything.

"What's going on?" Toby asked completely confused.

"I know how bad your life has been and I was hoping we could throw you a surprise party, and it worked! So what do you think?" asked Ashley.

"Um... thanks?" said Toby.

"Good enough!" said Emma. "Now back to the party."

Everyone starts dancing and eating again.

JT comes up to Toby making him a little upset.

"What are you doing here?" asked Toby. "The surprise party is for me, not you. So go!"

"This is Emma's house, so I can stay. She invited me too!" said JT. He turned around and went in search for Paige.

"Uh Paige, we need to---"

"Stay away from her, you stupid curly fried freak, or else I'll get all up in your fries!" said Spinner.

"Spin, stop it!" screamed Paige.

"No, you stay away from my girlfriend, got it? She's **MY** girlfriend," said Spinner.

JT doesn't even stick up for himself instead he just walks away.

"Okay, stop the music," Ashley shouted.

People on the dance floor start to complain.

"Okay first I want to say that this party is for Toby because he recently lost his best friend and girlfriend , is there anything you'd like to say Toby?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah. I did it. It was me."

**MORE TO COME so keep Reading and Reviewing!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Written By: Sister-Cousin**_

Ashley turned to Toby and stared at him.

"What do you mean it was you?"

"I did it, Ashley." He replies. She looked at him once again and shook her head.

"No you don't mean---Toby how could you?"

"I just did it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to...everyone. I didn't think anyone cared about me; I thought everyone hated me...I guess I just wanted people to notice me. I needed the attention."

"Nobody needs attention that badly."

Sean came to the front of the crowd.

"What the hell! You mean I cleaned off that graffiti for nothing? I got in deep trouble because of you!" He shouts.

"Yeah you embarrassed us!" Ellie shouts "And you got Marco kicked out of his house. You practically put his life in danger."

"How you get so low? All you needed to do was talk to us, but you handled this the wrong way." Marco replies.

"I know and I'm apologizing for it." Toby shouts.

Sean says, "So that's makes it all better, huh? Well you thought wrong! Come on guys lets get out of here."

"Wait don't leave. Don't let me ruin all your guys' fun. I'll leave, this is my fault after all." Toby said and headed for the door.

"Wait Toby!" Ashley shouted and chased him out the door.

"Oh my God I can't believe what he just said!" Hazel shouts.

"I know. Toby! That's just crazy!" Paige says.

"I'm gonna hurt him. He probably had something to do with JT coming on to you. He is gonna pay. I'll make sure of that!" Spinner shouts. He forms his hand into a fist.

"Spinner Toby had nothing to do with this one. JT kissed me, but I kissed him back so if you want to blame someone...blame me not Toby."

Spinner looked at her in disbelief. "What are you trying to say? You can't mean you like JT. That's just too funny---"

"It's the truth Spinner. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well it does it. You failed. I don't think I will ever be able to speak to you again. Good-bye, Paige!"

"Spinner, I'm sorry!" Paige said as tears started to fall down her face. "Hazel where did you go?"

"Jimmy wait up!" Hazel yelled following Jimmy into the crowd. He stopped.

"Hazel? Are you aware to whom you're speaking to?" He asked.

"Yeah of course."

"Oh good."

"Wow this party is really something else, huh?"

"What did you really come over here to say, Hazel?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Really? I do too."

"So does that mean...we're back together." Hazel asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not. I really missed you and I want you to know that Ashley and me are just friends and nothing more."

"I know and I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Hazel and Jimmy hug and then share a kiss.

"I'll let it slide." Jimmy says.

"Ashley go away! I don't feel like talking to anyone and I'm pretty sure nobody wants to talk to me." Toby shouts.

"I don't think they're very fond of you, but it will blow over eventually."

"I don't think I can wait that long, Ashley."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I give up. I've screwed up and I accept that everyone hates me but I don't want to be around to see it happen. I'm not going back to Degrassi. I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't, Ash. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Look just think about it some more before you do something drastic like leaving Degrassi."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to go."

"Where?"

"Home. Somewhere. I'm not too sure. Later." Toby says and walks away.

"Be careful, it's late!" Ashley says and decides to go back to the party at Emma's house. Surprisingly, when she got there the party was still going on.

Paige was looking all over Emma's house for JT. She really needed to talk to him. Finally she bumped into him _literally._

"Hey watch where you're going!" JT shouts, "Oh it's you!"

"Hello JT."

"Bye now." JT says and turns around.

"Wait don't go. I like you a lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do and it took a lot of courage for me to come to talk to you."

"It did, but what about Spinner? He wants to kill me."

"Don't worry about him, JT. Besides we broke up just a few minutes ago and I knew I needed to find you immediately. So here I am."

"So Spinner knows about us kissing?"

"Yeah I told him and now he hates me, but the real question is do you hate me?"

JT didn't answer right away and just looked at the ground which made Paige really uncomfortable. She was beginning to get really worried. She has already lost her boyfriend Spinner and didn't feel like losing her crush in the same night.

"Okay well I tried." Paige says.

"Wait Paige I don't hate you. I really don't . In fact I really like you, but this all so hard for me to believe. I mean I've tried so many times to get your attention and now it's happened."

"It's the way I feel."

"So do you want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

"I thought you would never ask." Paige looked at the dance floor.

"Come it's lets go dance."

Ellie, Sean and Marco are chilling at Sean's place. Tracker was out for night once again.

"I can't believe Toby!" Sean shouts.

"Me neither. I would never think he would do something like this and all this for attention. How pathetic could he get?" Marco replies.

"Pretty pathetic."

"Yeah."

Ellie, Marco and Sean laugh together, which was the first time tonight.

"Oh my god you and Sean just agreed on something." Ellie acknowledged.

"Oh my god. This calls for a celebration. Pizza, ice cream and movies!"

"Now you're talking. I'll go order some pizza while you two guys mingle."

"Mingle?" Sean asks and Ellie shrugs her shoulders and walks away.

"What kind of pizza?" Ellie yells from the kitchen.

"Pepperoni."

"Yeah." Sean shouts.

"So..."

"So what are you going to do about your parents?"

"I'm not too sure. My dad got really upset and like always my mother followed him."

"But they can't be upset forever."

"Who's to know anymore?"

"It will be okay. You have Ellie and me as friends."

"We're friends?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah...we are."

**Author's Note:** The party has ended, a wild and crazy party and the secret is out. Toby is depressed, Hazel and Jimmy are back together, Spinner and Paige broke up and then JT and Paige hooked up. It's insane I tell you, but what about JT and Toby and their friendship? Is there even one? Hey and what about Marco and Dylan? You gotta keep review and reading to find out what happens next!  
Next chapter will be written by **Degrassicutie1**!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Written By: Degrassicutie1**

The next day, people were pretty much ignoring Toby.

"Hey Emma," said Toby.

"What do you want?" asked Emma. "Thanks to you, Sean thinks I framed him."

"I'm sorry you guys---"

"But nothing Toby. Oh my god! It was you! You wrote that note that Craig thought I wrote," Manny said.

"Yeah Toby, really _nice_ one." said JT.

"Shut up!" Toby screamed.

"No you shut up," said Jimmy. "I was really beginning to not hate you so much, but you went and almost destroyed my relationship with Hazel."

"I hated Jimmy so much, for nothing!" said Hazel, angrily.

"Look, just let me explain why I did this." said Toby, pleadingly.

"There is nothing to explain, just stay away from everyone." Chris said.

"All this time we all felt bad for you and even threw a party for you, you were messing up our lives all along. I just didn't think you could do something like this Toby," said Ashley.

"I know it was wrong." said Toby.

"Then you wouldn't have done it," said Emma.

"Ashley, I think I owe you the hugest apology," said Hazel. "I thought you back stabbed me and you didn't at all. When will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you. It's not your fault anyway, it's Toby's." said Ashley, apologetically.

Everyone leaves when the bell for homeroom rings. Toby is left alone.

_I really messed up big time, _thought Toby._ I don't think anyone wants talk to me ever again._

At lunchtime, Marco was looking around for Dylan. He finally spotted him.

"Dylan." said Marco, quietly. "We need to talk."

"Oh, you're talking to me?" asked Dylan.

"Don't put me through this Dylan," said Marco.

"Put _you_ through this? Don't you mean what you put _me_ through? I've done absolutely nothing except defend you when people teased you and you start accusing me of telling everybody. You're a freak when you're around me!" Dylan shouted, furiously.

"I know I have been pretty harsh towards you these past few weeks," said Marco. "But I believe you."

"You do?" asked Dylan, surprised.

"Yeah, Toby was the one going around spreading rumors and ruining people's relationships. You didn't say anything and I was wrong. And I'm sorry," said Marco.

"But that's not the point Marco. I need to know that you can trust me and believe me when I tell you that I didn't tell a word to anyone about you."

Dylan and Marco shake hands.

"I promise I'll trust you from now on." said Marco.

"Good," said Dylan.

They shake hands again.

"Oh this is so cute, you two are friends again!" Paige screamed, ruining the friendly moment.

"As you can see," said Dylan. "So what's going on with Spinner?"

"There is nothing between me and Spinner, but I'm seeing JT now." said Paige.

"Yeah, we're trying to take things really slow." said JT.

"I think it's pretty cool that you're dating JT despite the fact that it will get people talking," said Marco.

"Yeah, you're pretty brave sis." said Dylan.

"Thanks. You two are pretty brave too," said Paige. "See you later. Come on JT."

Paige and JT leave.

"You're cool Marco," said Dylan.

"You're pretty cool yourself." said Marco.

Paige and JT enter the lunchroom, holding hands. They decide to sit with Hazel and Jimmy.

"Hey," said Paige.

"Hi." said Hazel. "Hi JT."

"What's up JT?" asked Jimmy.

"Hi guys," said JT. "I know I'm probably interfering with your social status, but do you mind me sitting here?"

"Of course not. We want you to sit here. Any friend of Paige's is a friend of ours." said Jimmy.

Jimmy and JT do a little handshake.

"It's okay Paige, you'll always be my best friend!" said Hazel.

"Thanks hun," said Paige.

Toby looks for a table to sit at, but it seems hopeless. Finally he sees some people he knows.

"Hey." Toby said.

Emma, Chris and Manny leave. Kendra stays.

"Are you coming Kendra?" asked Emma.

"I just need to say one thing, okay?" asked Kendra.

"Fine," said Emma.

"I have one thing to say to you Toby: what you did was rude, selfish and so uncalled for. I can't believe you would humiliate and hurt others just because you're unpopular. That's why Ashley and Emma threw you a surprise party, because they care about you and wanted to show you that. But you blew it Toby, so forget about anyone caring about you." said Kendra, upset. "Emma's waiting for me."

Kendra gets up to leave. Toby thinks about what Kendra said.

_She's right, _thought Toby._ Nobody cares about me, not anymore._

"Toby, I've been meaning to talk to you!" Sean said, angrily.

"I want to apologize---"

"It was you! You sprayed that graffiti on the wall. You got me in trouble and Emma is probably hating my guts right now. You're lucky Ellie forgave me and believed that I didn't do it." said Sean.

"Why won't anyone listen to what I have to say?" asked Toby.

"Because you're the one who messed up everything Toby." Marco said.

Sean and Marco walk away leaving Toby alone once again.

"Emma, I need to talk to you." said Sean. "Alone."

"Do you mind Chris?" asked Emma.

"Just be careful Emma," said Chris, eyeing Sean.

Emma and Sean went to a corner where they could talk privately.

"Emma, I'm sorry. You had nothing to do with the whole graffiti thing, it was all Toby." said Sean.

"I know. But I'm over you and I wouldn't try to sabotage your relationship with Ellie, okay?" asked Emma.

"Okay. So we're friends?" asked Sean.

"Yes," Emma replied, smiling.

Emma hugs Sean then goes back to her table.

"Is everything okay?" asked Chris.

"Yes honey, everything is okay. Perfect." said Emma, still smiling at Sean.

"You cleared things up with Emma?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah, I did." said Sean, smiling back at Emma.

**Authors Note: **_**Does everyone forgive Toby? Talk to him again? Will Marco remain at Ellie's house? R&R **To find out.Stay tuned for the next chapter, written by **Sister-Cousin!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Written by: Sister-Cousin and Degrassicutie1

"I hate my life." Toby shouts while in the bathroom. "Everybody hates me!"

    JT walks into the bathroom alone and heads over to the sink. Then he sees Toby standing besides him and gives him a dirty look.

"You know what JT a lot of this has to do with you."

JT said, "Me?"

"Yeah you! This would've never happened if you haven't become friends with Paige, Hazel, Jimmy and Spinner. You dropped me for people who barely know you."

"They do know me. At least they don't keep secrets from me or embarrass me like you did."

"Oh come up with a better answer. Anyways you got what you wanted. Everybody hates me and I have no friends. Yep it looks like you've won. Congratulations."

    JT watched Toby leave the restroom and left shortly after him. In a way JT felt sorry for Toby, and suddenly found himself confused of what to do.

Ellie and Marco were in study hall together. Marco was staring at a piece of paper in front of him.

"Marco are you okay? You haven't said anything since we got here." Ellie asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Everything is a mess!"

"It will be okay."

"No it won't be. I need to get this field trip permission slip signed by my parents in order to go."

"It's just a lousy trip to the museum. Look if it will make you feel any better I won't go either. We can skip school instead and go hang out just the two of us and maybe Sean."

"Ellie that's **NOT **the point. It's been three days and my parents haven't called. They hate me. They don't even care where I am."

He shouted angrily, but a tear ran down his face. Ellie looked around the room.

"Let's not talk about this here. Come on lets go somewhere else."

"But we can't just ditch." Marco replied.

"Yeah we can. The teacher's asleep. She won't even notice we're gone."

"Okay."

Marco and Ellie decided to go to the park. They got ice cream on the way there and sat on a bench.

"So are you ready to talk?" Ellie asked.

Marco nods. "Ellie believe it or not I miss them even though they hate me."

"They don't hate you! There is no possible way they can hate you. It's just going to take them a while to accept the fact that you're gay."

"But how much longer?"

"I don't know."

"I can't stay with you forever. I need to go back home and take a stand."

"Today?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, but be ready."

"I am." Ellie smiled at Marco and then they hugged.

   It was after school and Jimmy, Hazel, Paige, and JT decided to go to The Dot. They were on the drive there and Paige was driving.

"It's strange not having Spinner here. He even missed band practice yesterday." Jimmy announced.

"He was giving me the evil eye today. I thought he was going to attack me." JT said.

"Yeah well Paige and him have been going out for awhile before you came along. They were Degrassi's highschool sweethearts." Hazel replied.

"I guess now I'm going to have to live up to that title, huh?"

"Yeah. Well it's what people expect of you."

"Guys I'm right here. You act as if I weren't even here and stop scaring JT with your horror stories." Paige shouted..

"We're just giving him tips." Hazel said.

"Yeah don't tell us you haven't thought about this! It has people talking." Jimmy said.

"It's not important what other people think."

"Hazel I think Paige has lost her mind." Hazel giggled, while JT stayed quiet.

"I think it's amusing how shallow you think I am." Paige replied.

"We would never call you shallow..._to your face_." Hazel said and Paige grunted. "Paige I'm completely joking. You're not shallow."

"Thank you, but please stop talking about this. You're making JT uncomfortable."

"Oh sorry JT."

"Yeah little man."

"_Um_ thanks."JT said.

The car stopped and everyone walked into The Dot and took a table by the window.

"Oh don't look now but Spinner is by the counter." Paige said.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." JT said.

"JT stop worrying so much. I'm with you now and only you."

"Isn't he like bus boy or something?" Jimmy asked.

"He was, but he just got promoted to waiter."

"Great."

Spinner walks over to the table with a smirk across his face.

"Oh isn't this cute! May I take your order?"

"Yeah combo number five and for the lady cheese burger, fries and a coke." Jimmy replied.

"Um I'll have a Caesar salad and lemonade." Paige says. JT remains quiet and looks like he is on some kind of daze. Everybody was looking at him wondering if he was going to say something. Finally Paige patted him on the back.

"Hon, it's your turn to order." She said.

"Oh I'll have the same." JT replied and looked out the window. He saw Toby walking by.

Spinner said, "Alright it's coming up."

"Um guys can you excuse me." JT asked.

"But you ordered just ordered."

"I'll be back."

"Aright."

JT quickly got out of his chair and walked outside. He ran up to Toby and started walking beside him.

"JT what are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"Hi Tobes. I thought about what you said earlier and you're right it wasn't right of me to treat you that way. I mean we were best friends and I shouldn't have a abandoned you for some people I barely know." JT said.

"What are you saying? Are you going to break up with Paige?"

"Hell no. What gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know. So JT can you make it clear of what exactly you are saying because I don't understand."

"What I'm trying to say is that I miss us being friends. Yeah believe it or not I miss your company."

"But do you know all the trouble I caused. I mean if we were friends people would talk about you."

"I'll deal. I mean it was a pretty crappy thing you did. No a really, really crappy thing to do, but I'm willing to give you one more chance. You gotta promise me one thing though in order for this to work."

"What?"

"If you ever pull a prank like that again it's over!" JT said.

Toby smiled. "I promise."

"So we're friends again."

"Yeah friends once again like old times." JT said and they did a friendship handshake.

Marco and Ellie are holding each others hands and are standing in front of his house. Marco is taking deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" Ellie asked.

"As ready as I am going to be." Marco said and rung the doorbell. Marco's mother says that she is coming and when she sees him tears run down her face.

"Hi ma." Marco greeted. She doesn't say anything. All she does is hug him tightly.

"Come on. Come in." She said and Ellie and Marco follow her to the living room.

"Hello Ellie."

"Hi Mrs. Del Rossi." Ellie smiled.

"Look I'm happy to see you here, but Marco where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick about you."

"I'm sure he was," Marco said, sarcastically.

"Actually, I did."

"Dad?" asked Marco.

"We both missed you a lot Marco," said Mr. Del Rossi.

"I thought you hated me," said Marco.

"You liking boys is hard for me to believe, but Marco you're my son and I can't hate you like this."

Marco can tell that his dad is trying hard not to cry. He sits up and hugs his father.

"I'll try to accept this, one step at a time." said Mr. Del Rossi.

"Thanks dad," said Marco. "So am I welcome back?"

"Marco, how could you even ask? Of course!" said Mrs. Del Rossi.

"Let me go back to Ellie's and get my stuff, okay?" said Marco.

Marco and Ellie were walking to Ellie's house.

"So how does it feel to come out to your parents?" asked Ellie.

"Relieving! Now I don't have anything to hide anymore. Everyone knows what I am and I am proud!" said Marco.

"I told you your parents wouldn't hate you. They were just shocked," said Ellie.

"I suppose it is some heavy news, but I'm just glad that everything turned out good," said Marco.

The day had started out cloudy and gloomy, but by the end of the day the sun was shining. Marco got a feeling in his heart that everything was going to work out for the best.

The End!

**Author's Note:** Hey all I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction because Degrassicutie1 and I enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long to finish. Review por favor!


End file.
